


Art meme fill #1

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Nudity, Portraits, limited palette challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Art meme fill #1

This challenge popped up first in my email inbox for [this art meme](http://amber1960.livejournal.com/224586.html), so thought I might use my photo op with Mark from Asylum for a suitable Crowley pose. This one is for [](http://sigrundora.livejournal.com/profile)**[sigrundora](http://sigrundora.livejournal.com/),** who asked for palette #9  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
Sticking to that palette was hard!


End file.
